


El hada del viento

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Amor - Freeform, BL, Fantasy, Football, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Shiro se ha ido y el instituto Alpino se queda sin capitán y sin técnicas especiales. Cuando Kitami ve por la tele que Shiro ha conseguido realizar una nueva técnica, él también quiere... pero no quiere hacerlo solo. De hecho, sabe exactamente con quién quiere desarrollar la técnica. Pero por el camino se tropieza con algo más...
Relationships: Kitami/Sorano





	El hada del viento

Había pasado un tiempo en el pueblo del instituto Alpino desde que Shiro se fue a luchar por su planeta con los del Raimon. Su antiguo equipo, pese a todo, le seguía siendo fiel y esperaba, quizá, que algún día volviera su estrella.

De hecho, siempre que podían, miraban sus partidos, y siempre eran los mismos tres quienes empujaban al resto a animar a su capitán: Araya Konko, esa niña adorable con un gorrito de paja, que trataba a Shiro como su hermano mayor, Kitami y Sorano. Bueno, lo de que Kitami animaba al resto era un decir, casi nunca hablaba, siempre escondido detrás de esa bufanda verde. A decir verdad (de nuevo), en realidad era Sorano quien arrastraba a su amigo con él mientras ponían la tele y reunían al equipo, lo que a veces cogía desprevenido a Kitami… y le encantaba.

«Sorano…», siempre pensaba «nunca soy capaz de decirte porqué me encanta esta espontaneidad tuya… Nunca soy capaz de hablar tan fácilmente como cuando lo pienso…»

Y eso le entristecía. Miraba a Sorano como de lejos. Pensaba que ese silencio que casi siempre mantenía le alejaba de ese chico de pelo gris y orejeras.

—¡Mirad! —gritó un día Araya, mientras todos miraban el partido—. ¡Fubuki ha creado una nueva técnica!

—El Aullido de Lobo… ¡suena poderosísimo! —dijo impresionado y animado Sorano, mientras agarraba a la niña y a Kitami cada uno por un hombro—. Nuestro capitán se ha vuelto a superar.

Kitami se quedó mirando la técnica de Fubuki, pero lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era disfrutar de ese contacto con Sorano. Ocultó su tez sonrosada bajo la bufanda y pensó. ¿Y si él pudiera también desarrollar una técnica? ¿Y si…?

* * *

Después del partido de Shiro, el equipo se dispersó por el campo de entrenamiento. Era un buen día para entrenar, sin nubes y la nieve no se movía demasiado de sitio.

Sorano esperaba poder bajar cerca de Kitami. Desde ya hacía mucho tiempo tenía sentimientos hacia él que le eran desconocidos. Algo le impulsaba a estar cerca de Kitami. Y lo conseguía, siempre se mostraba alegre para él, se atrevía a cogerle del hombro, a medio abrazarle como hacían los amigos… pero él no quería eso. Sentía que quería más. Abrazarle en serio y… bueno, tenía que reconocerlo, su atrevimiento tenía ciertos límites, pero quería cruzarlos junto a Kitami.

—Si buscas a Kitami, se ha avanzado —le dijo la misma Araya—. Mira, ya está en el campo.

—Siempre tan silencioso —dijo en voz alta. No era para menos. Probablemente había desaparecido a medio partido y ni él se había dado cuenta.

—Lleva una pelota en la mano.

Sorano miró al campo, desde arriba de las escaleras. Kitami se miraba un balón de fútbol con esa seriedad que le caracterizaba. No le podía ver la cara (y no es que el delantero fuera muy expresivo, tampoco) pero parecía ensimismado.

—Voy a ir a verle.

* * *

«¿Cómo puedo sacarle partido a mis tiros con efecto…?» pensaba Kitami, mirándose el balón y la portería, alternativamente. Pero cada vez que se repetía eso, veía la jugada de Shiro, lo que podría hacer él con una habilidad así y acababa imaginando a Sorano abrazado a él después de la jugada. Y eso hacía que le saliera humo de la cabeza de lo rojo que se ponía solamente de pensarlo.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí solo? —Era Sorano, con una sonrisa angelical, con ese ojo tapadito y esas orejeras tan monas. Kitami, que seguía soñando despierto con ese abrazo, casi tuvo un ataque, a medio camino entre fundirse de la vergüenza y controlar que sus ojos no se convirtieran descaradamente en corazones—. ¿Estás bien? Estás rojo como un tomate. ¿No será que tienes fiebre?

La mano temblorosa de Sorano se puso en su frente, pero la retiró enseguida, encogiéndose de hombros, como negando la fiebre. Pero vio el detalle. «Temblorosa».

—Y-yo… ¡S-si! Estoy b-bien —tartamudeó, muy nervioso.

—¿Entrenabas solo?

—S-sí. Yo también quiero tener una técnica nueva —dijo, calmándose, y agradeciendo que Sorano le preguntara por algo que no le alterara (aunque su simple presencia a veces ya era suficiente)—. Quiero que cuando Shiro vuelva vea que hemos podido arreglárnoslas sin él.

Lo dijo tan convencido que casi ni se dio cuenta de que Sorano le seguía mirando. Eso le obligó a pensar en que también intentaba ser una forma de hacer algo con él. Pero Sorano se avanzó:

—Podemos desarrollarla juntos, si te apetece.

Y lo dijo con una sonrisa, de nuevo, angelical. Kitami se escondió un poco más bajo la bufanda para ocultar su rojez y asintió, feliz.

Y así fueron los primeros minutos de horas de entrenamiento y lluvia de ideas sobre cómo dirigir esa nueva técnica. Tener a Sorano a su lado dando ideas era un arma de doble filo. Kitami tenía la mente mucho más clara sobre sus chuts, pero a veces el chico de las orejeras le pillaba con la guardia baja, se ponía rojo, empezaba a tartamudear y tenía que controlarse mucho. ¿Cómo podía ponerse así de tímido tan al azar, tan inesperadamente, con cualquier cambio de aire?

—El aire —dijo Kitami, decisivo y sin tartamudear.

—¿Qué? —preguntó perplejo Sorano. Precisamente le estaba diciendo que el punto fuerte de ambos eran los tiros con efecto.

—Nuestro mayor problema es… —Sorano le estaba prestando atención de forma muy curiosa y eso le desconcentraba… cuánto le gustaría en ese momento ser alguien atrevido…— E-es qu-que a la defensa… Resulta fácil acabar con nuestros ataques —acabó deprisa y corriendo la frase.

—Sí. Nuestro medio campo es nuestro punto fuerte, ahora que Shiro no está para atacar. ¿Quieres usar el aire o el viento para hacer más potente tu tiro?

Kitami asintió. Pero tenía que venir del medio campo para coger velocidad, así que él y Sorano probaron pases y chuts durante un rato. Araya, que era defensa, y el portero les ayudaron. Se pasaron horas chutando desde diferentes ángulos, buscando potencia o una corriente de aire que les diera una pista, pero nada. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y ya casi era hora de irse a casa.

—Probamos una última vez y nos vamos —propuso Sorano.

Los demás asintieron, aunque Kitami lo hizo a regañadientes. Ni quería que acabara ese rato de entrenamiento ni quería irse sin haberle dicho a Sorano que la técnica era una forma de demostrarle algo que nada tenía que ver con el fútbol.

Un poco frustrado y triste, Kitami recibió el balón de Sorano y chutó al cabo de unos pocos pasos, a cierta distancia de Araya. Pero el tiro con efecto fue demasiado porque chutó con la cara externa de la bota y la pelota hizo un arco enorme hasta que la pelota acabó a los pies de Sorano de nuevo.

—¡Au! —se quejó Araya.

—¿Te has caído? —preguntó Kitami a su amiga. Había estado distraído.

—Ha sido un golpe de aire… venía de ese balonazo…

Cuando Sorano y el resto del equipo se acercaron a comprobar que Araya estuviera bien y ella repitió lo del aire, Kitami y Sorano se miraron.

—Quizás lo que necesitamos es que el efecto no sea de un tiro, sino de dos tiros.

—Ci-cierto —afirmó, sorprendido de que Sorano le mirara tan alegre e ilusionado, casi robándole los pensamientos—. Nuestros tiros solos son demasiado débiles. Necesitamos potencia y velocidad y un chut extra.

—¿Entonces debe chutar Sorano? ¿Desde tan lejos? —objetó Araya, desde el suelo aún—. Tardaría mucho, la defensa se organizaría.

—¡Pues vamos a comprobarlo! ¡Mañana vamos a hacer el entrenamiento especial de nuestro capitán! —propuso Sorano, decidido.

—Pero nadie a parte de él ha sido capaz de entrenar así…

—Hay que probar —repuso Kitami, mirando de reojo a Sorano.

Así fue cómo ellos dos, Araya y parte del equipo se decidieron a ir a esquiar al día siguiente, con esas bolas de nieve rodando en medio de la pista.

* * *

Sorano estaba tumbado en la cama, ya cenado, intentando dormir. Pero no podía. Había sido un día tan emocionante… no cabía en él de la energía que tenía después de haber hecho un entrenamiento conjunto con Kitami. Le encantaba su seriedad y también cómo se ponía cuando le pillaba desprevenido y empezaba a tartamudear… a veces Sorano chutaba un poco más fuerte sólo por liberar la tensión que le producía no poder abalanzarse sobre su amado y cubrirle de besos. Se pasó como dos horas dando vueltas en la cama pensando cómo podía decirle a Kitami lo que sentía, qué pasaría al día siguiente… pero al final la idea de besar a Kitami fue la que consiguió tranquilizarle para poder dormir.

El despertador fue como un martillo en su cabeza al día siguiente. Se levantó de sopetón, sudado y rojo como un tomate. Tanto pensar en Kitami antes de dormir había resultado en un sueño muy erótico. Sorano enterró la cara en sus manos, algo avergonzado, pero también medio riendo. Se preguntaba cómo podría mirar a la cara a Kitami sin morirse de la vergüenza, recordando el sueño.

Se encontró con el equipo en la pista de esquí, todos preparados, algunos con planchas de snowboard, otros con esquís, como él. Pero todos estaban parados delante de la bajada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no os lanzáis?

—Nadie a parte de Shiro lo ha conseguido… —se quejó Araya.

—Pero si no probamos nunca aprenderemos.

En silencio, concentrado en cobrar valor y mirando por un segundo a Sorano, Kitami se lanzó de forma segura al cañón helado. Cuando empezó a cobrar velocidad, hizo una señal para que lanzaran las bolas gigantes de nieve. Con algunas dificultades empezó a esquivar una o dos, pero enseguida necesitaba frenar y recolocarse.

—Yo no puedo con esto…

—Yo tampoco…

Eso dijeron algunos. Pero Araya, Sorano y unos pocos más siguieron la rarísima iniciativa de Kitami. Sorano prácticamente lo hizo por un toque de admiración y lo que sentía por Kitami.

Pasaron una hora o dos que los movimientos de todos eran bastante patosos. Algunos rodaban ladera abajo sin remedio, arrastrados por las bolas de nieve y otros no lograban tenerse en pie. Pero parecía que Kitami y Sorano empezaban a pillarle el truco. Solían bajar casi emparejados.

—¡Esto empieza a ser divertido! —exclamó Sorano, a lo que Kitami asintió con una cara de sonrisa (ya que la boca no se le veía).

La velocidad que cogían en las bajadas era mucho mayor que la del resto, su agilidad aumentaba por momentos, pero aún faltaba algo. Les faltaba ese viento.

Mientras Kitami ayudaba a preparar algunas bolas de nieve, Sorano bajó solo, por una vez. Araya y el portero le lanzaron varias bolas seguidas, pues él ya tenía práctica en esquivarlas. Pero esa vez algo ocurrió a la par que las lanzaban: Sorano se encontraba tumbado en la nieve, detenido, con los esquís desmontados.

—¡Sorano! ¡Cuidado, Sorano, la nieve…! —le gritó Araya, pero Sorano no tenía a dónde correr para esquivarlas.

Kitami, que estaba cerca de una de las laderas, se lanzó inmediatamente a su rescate, a toda velocidad, sin pensar. El impulso le permitió alcanzar las bolas y trazar un arco por la empinada pendiente helada para ponerse delante de éstas. A media trayectoria de vuelo vio a Sorano, intentando huir de las bolas de nieve y se dirigió allí. El chico de las orejeras casi ni se dio cuenta de quién se lo llevaba en volandas hasta que no se encontraron de nuevo en el aire, trazando el segundo arco en la pendiente opuesta.

—Kitami…

Él lo miró, pero algo les distrajo. El sonido de un viento aullador. Era porque habían ido cruzados al viento, lo estaban cortando. Cuando se detuvieron en medio de la pista, el sonido estremecedor paró. Kitami dejó en el suelo a Sorano, que estaba temblando de piernas.

—¡Me has salvado! —exclamó, mientras le abrazaba, asustado aún. Kitami le estrechó contra sí, sin decir nada (por temor a que le saliera un tartamudeo que lo estropeara todo) y le acarició la espalda—. Me has salvado…

—¡Sorano! ¿Estás bien? —le preguntaron todos, cuando llegaron y él ya había dejado de abrazar a Kitami.

—Sí, Kitami me ha salvado a tiempo —dijo con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Y además ya sabemos cómo usar la técnica!

El resto de jugadores se miraron entre ellos, preocupados. Araya les transmitió esa preocupación:

—Mientras estabais en el aire hemos visto una figura detrás de vosotros. Era como una hada, o un espíritu, tenía la boca abierta…

Kitami y Sorano se miraron.

—Nosotros hemos notado un viento fuerte y hacía un ruido particular… ¿creéis que era ese espíritu? —preguntó Sorano.

El resto del equipo asintió, pero Sorano le restó importancia, pues al final ese viento les había indicado que todo iría bien, de una forma u otra. Kitami se guardó para sí que parecía que ellos lo hubieran invocado, esperando probarlo en el campo de fútbol en el siguiente entrenamiento.

* * *

Kitami estaba volviendo solo a casa. Quería haberlo hecho al lado de Sorano, pero entre que había que guardar todos los instrumentos para el esquí y que Araya había convencido a Sorano de que se hiciera un chequeo rápido en la enfermería de la estación, se había quedado sin nadie con quien volver.

Pensó en ese rescate fugaz. Había sido puro instinto, cero dudas, simplemente se lanzó, sin pensar. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser así siempre? ¿Por qué Sorano querría nunca a nadie que siempre estaba callado y sin hacer nada? Pero ese abrazo… lo había disfrutado tanto… Seguro que lo hizo por el miedo del momento, pero…

—¡Kitami, espera!

Era la voz de Sorano. Se giró y allí estaba, corriendo detrás de él. Estaba a unos pocos metros.

—¿No deberías estar en enfermería?

—Han acabado rápido.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Claro! ¡Me has salvado!

Recordar una vez más ese momento de estar en el aire juntos, solos, le provocó un buen sonrojo y se tapó mejor con la bufanda, pero Sorano se dio cuenta y sonrió.

—Me sorprendiste, ¿sabes? No esperaba que precisamente tú te lanzaras a por mí. Me encantó que lo hicieras. Al final, gracias a una maldita ardilla que se cruzó en mi camino y un rescate, descubrimos cómo terminar la técnica.

No encontraría mejor momento que ése para volver a ser el chico sorprendente y atrevido que Sorano acababa de describir. Como muestra de relevancia, se destapó la boca, aunque sabía que los nervios le traicionarían.

—Yo… t-te he salvado p-porque sentía que debía hacerlo… y-y también quería que usáramos la técnica juntos… —Ahora venía la parte más difícil. Sorano le estaba mirando con cara suplicante, casi, eso le pinchaba para ser más tímido y bajar la cabeza, pero se esforzó para no hacerlo—. Y-yo te qu-quiero, t-te amo…

Sorano no dijo nada. Se quedó en silencio, mirándole, asimilando. Todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos días, ese contacto, ese rato juntos entrenando, ese momento mágico en el que había sido salvado por su amado… no había sido un espejismo. Ni un sueño. Realmente su amor era correspondido. Se había quedado sin habla.

—Lo entenderé si no sientes lo mismo… —dijo Kitami, en un arrebato.

Sorano no tuvo otra opción que cogerle de la mano para frenarle. Cruzó sus dedos con los de él, su otra mano en el pecho de Kitami y sus labios juntándose en un delicado beso. Estaba siendo mil veces más maravilloso de lo que nunca había soñado… Se separó un instante, solamente para colgar sus brazos en el cuello de su amado Kitami, le miró un instante como si ambos se suplicaran mutuamente más amor y le besó de nuevo, esta vez más apasionadamente.

—Bueno, creo que ya sabes lo que siento yo —le dijo Sorano, riendo de nerviosismo, cuando se separaron de nuevo. Sorano dejó que su frente se acomodara en la de Kitami.

Kitami buscó la mano de su chico, se la besó, luego le besó en la frente y luego otro cortito en los labios. Al final, sonreía como nunca lo había hecho.

—¿Quiere decir eso que me vas a colmar de besos? —preguntó divertido Sorano. Cuando Kitami asintió en silencio, le abrazó—. Te quiero.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los dos primeros en llegar al campo fueron precisamente Kitami y Sorano. El primero ya tenía hasta el balón bajo el brazo.

—¡Hola Kitami!

—Hola —dijo con una enorme (e imperceptible) sonrisa.

Sorano se lanzó a abrazarle y el balón, pobrecillo, fue rápidamente marginado para que Sorano tuviera su correspondido abrazo.

Cuando el resto llegó y les vio ya en el campo, pensaron que ese par no se habían levantado antes para entrenar más, precisamente. Y de hecho, seguían sentados en el césped del campo, hablando.

—¡Hola, chicos! ¿Ya estás bien, Sorano? —preguntó Araya.

—¡Nunca en la vida he estado mejor! —replicó, a lo que Kitami enrojeció, porque no sabía qué hacer en público.

—¡Pues vamos a entrenar! Que dijisteis que ya sabíais usar la técnica, ¿no? —Menos mal que Araya era un poco inocentona, pensó Kitami.

Sorano se puso al medio del campo con un compañero, Kitami en la delantera, frente a Araya y el portero, y el resto quiso observar la jugada nueva desde atrás.

—¡Adelante! —dio orden Sorano.

El compañero de medio campo le lanzó el balón a Kitami, quien lo recibió con el pecho y, sin casi parar, chutó de esa forma tan particular el balón. Éste empezó a emitir una luz azulada y una corriente de aire muy fuerte apartó al instante a Araya y obligó a cubrirse al portero. El balón salió literalmente silbando, dejando un rastro como de nieve y viento, y le llegó a Sorano en un arco (parecido al que hizo Kitami para rescatar a su ahora novio). Él sin pensárselo lo volvió a chutar hacia adelante, sin que tocara el suelo, en un segundo arco, y todos vieron como el balón aumentaba la velocidad como más tiempo pasaba en el aire. Además del rastro de viento (en espiral) que seguía echando a todo aquél que se quedaba cerca de la trayectoria del balón, una preciosa hada de piel nívea y vestida como en un manto de cristal protegía el balón y le daba potencia. El balón bajó a tal velocidad desde la línea de banda que el portero sólo pudo apartarse de su camino, asustado por el aullido del hada.

—¡Genial! ¡Lo tenemos! —gritó entusiasmado Sorano, lanzándose a brazos de Kitami—. ¡Ya tenemos lista nuestra técnica! ¡El hada del viento!

—Nuestra técnica… —repitió Kitami, entre perplejo y positivamente avergonzado.

Sorano no pudo resistir la imagen adorable que le proporcionaba su novio, le bajó la bufanda y le dejó los labios secos de tantos besos que le dio. El resto aplaudió la escena, hasta algunos decían que ya era hora. Cuando lo oyó, Sorano se rio mucho y Kitami solamente deseaba desaparecer. Menudo novio se había agenciado.

—El hada del viento ha velado por nosotros desde hace mucho y ni lo sabíamos, ¿a que sí? —le dijo Sorano.

—¡Gra-gracias hada del viento! —tartamudeó Kitami, con una sonrisa oculta.

FIN


End file.
